1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic indicating device for a camera, which device makes an indication by a sound when the camera objective lens has just been focused on a desired object and when the brightness of the object is within a low brightness range which will cause blur occuring shutter speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An acoustic focus condition indicating device has been proposed which makes a sound for a short time to acoustically indicate the attainment of an in-focus condition when a camera objective lens has reached an in-focus position. A blur warning device has also been proposed which makes a sound to warn the possibility of blur occuring when the brightness of an object is comparatively low to require a long or slow shutter speed, e.g. one longer than 1/60 second, that will cause blur in the picture taken with that shutter speed due to shaking of the camera hand-held by the user.
When it is desired that both the attainment of an in-focus condition and the blur warning are indicated by sound, following conditions are required for such indication. First, the indication must be made in the manner that the user can easily identify which of the in-focus condition and the blur warning is being indicated. Further, as the in-focus condition and the blur warning are information of photographic conditions that are independent of each other, it sometimes occurs that both the attainment of an in-focus condition and the blur warning are to be indicated concurrently but in such a manner that one can distinguish which is which. Additionally, the attainment of an in-focus condition should be indicated quickly when such a condition has been attained. To satisfy such conditions, it may be considered that an in-focus condition indicating device and a blur warning device are provided independently of each other with the devices being arranged to make sound of different frequency, volume, tone or the like. In this case, however, two indicating devices must be provided in and/or on a camera, resulting in the bulkiness and complexity of the camera. Hence, the provision of two independent acoustic indicating devices is not practical.